


Barbie Sex

by kokichispanta



Category: Barbie, Barbie Dream House, Dora - Fandom, Dora the Explorer - Fandom
Genre: Barbie - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Piss kink, Shit, Vore, Vore kink, barbie dream house - Freeform, barbie kink, i'm literally shitting while writing this i'm sorry, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichispanta/pseuds/kokichispanta
Summary: Barbies have sex
Relationships: barbie1/barbie2
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Barbie Sex

Barbie1 was chilling on the couch watching Dora the Explorer when Barbie2 walked down the stairs. barbie1 tooked off all her clothes because barbie2 lookd very sexy. barbie2 did the same. they had sex. barbie1 got pregnant but soon after it was born she vored and set it on fire. the end lol 😻🚳✨


End file.
